Nicole Watterson
Nicole Watterson is a main character in The Amazing World of Gumball. Nicole is the mother figure of the Watterson family and is the only truly responsible member of the family. She is very dedicated to her family and would truly do anything for them. Appearance Nicole greatly resembles her oldest son, Gumball. She has light blue fur and is somewhere between Richard and Gumball in height. Her head is shaped similarly to Gumball's, except Nicole's whiskers are shorter than her son's and she has visible eyelashes. Her usual outfit consists of a light-blue collared shirt with a button that symbolizes The Rainbow Factory where she works. She wears a short, light gray skirt to go along with it. She, like most of her family, does not wear shoes. Personality Nicole cares deeply for her family, so much so that she would do anything to express her love for them. She is also very protective of her family as seen in The Ape. Since she's the only truly responsible member of the family, Nicole does most of, if not all the household chores, and in addition she works long hours at The Rainbow Factory just to put food on the table. Unfortunately, Nicole also suffers from a tremendous amount of emotional stress because of her many duties. She is also quite the demanding mother and has an extremely nasty temper that can turn her into a very scary person when upset. In fact, on one occasion, Gumball decides it'd be easier to face a giant T-rex than an angry Nicole. Nicole is also very athletic, and is fully capable of chasing her children across the neighborhood when they're in trouble. She's also been shown to be competitive and strong enough to tear down a door. She was practically capable of giving Mr. Rex a massive beat down with ease. Nicole can be quite stern when provoked and occasionally vindictive, as was shown on the episode The Blood after Miss Simian called her and her family "losers." On top of this she has also proven be very resourceful and inventive, (a trait she most likely passed on to her daughter Anais, who has demonstrated similar talents), in this case strategically setting a mine-like trap in a paintballing arena/(forest) merely using environmental supplies and whatever she took with her. Winning seems to be a necessity for her at times, possibly indicating that she is slightly obsessive. Though despite her somewhat ruthless faults she is able to accept defeat, acknowledge her mistakes, and even find humor in them. Relationships Gumball Nicole loves her son very much, and has been willing to go to great lengths to protect him. She is aware that he's not the most popular at school, so she often gives him advice or physically tries to help him, whether it be going to school with him or confronting his bully. Gumball's idiocy creates problems for her but she's willing to forgive him in the end, only after she screams, of course. Darwin Oddly enough she doesn't interact with Darwin that much. In the show, she rarely speaks to him one-on-one. However it she has shown her care for him in "The Done," when she got angry about the Government taking Darwin away. Also in the "The Life," she did fear Darwin would follow down the same path with Gumball. So despite her lack of motherly talk with Darwin, she does in fact love him. Anais Nicole treats Anais on a higher standard then she treats Gumball and Darwin. Well aware that she's smarter than her sons, Nicole tries her hardest to make sure Anais's intelligence stays intact. Often she advises not to engage with her brothers in dangerous things, and scolded Anais at the end of "The Gorilla" even worse than her brothers. But she loves her daughter, and was willing to change the entire family in order to make sure she is okay. Richard Nicole's love for Richard is rather odd, but still there. She's aware that Richard is socially awkward and still has memories of him being an idiot. But that doesn't stop her from protecting him with all her might, and taking care of him as well. Episode Appearances Season 1 #"The Spider" #"The Business" #"The Favorite" (cameo) #"The Junkyard" (cameo) #"The Evicted" #"The City" (cameo) #"The Garden" (cameo) #"The Life" (cameo) #"The Wedding" (cameo) #"The Gorilla" Season 2 #TBA Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:2D Characters Category:Parents Category:Cat Category:Miss Simian's Class